This invention relates to an apparatus for storing liquid; and more particularly relates to a container for storing, transporting and dispensing a liquid, specifically a flammable liquid.
Storage containers for liquids are well-known in the prior art. There are numerous variations on the formation of the container as well as placement of the dispensing spout. These variations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,817, 5,176,313 and 6,290,124.
There is an unmet need for a container that is capable of storing, transporting and dispensing liquid that is easily assembled, is of sturdy construction and is also designed for a single use. This is of critical importance when transporting and dispensing flammable liquids. Many States require that portable fuel carriers be single use containers, to discourage users from storing flammable liquids in containers after a first use. In particular, it is proposed to utilize a novel fill neck support as well as a double locking spout to accomplish these results.